A Night Like This
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: A small girl of only eleven stands alone in a foggy wood. The boy who was supposed to be watching her ran off leaving her scared and cold. She can't even leave because she is lost and doesn't know her way out, she needs him to lead her back home.


A NIGHT LIKE THIS

Night had fallen. A thick fog had rolled in over Wiltshire engulfing it in a haunting gloom. The moon was full and planted high in the sky. An eerie glow surrounded it causing the landscape to bow to its command of shadowing everything in sight. The cobbled streets were empty and secluded. Over in the estates, where the upper-class people resided, there was a house high on a hill. Vines ran up its stone walls and smoke puffed from the chimney. Not a light was on. The house, as the rest of the town, was covered in darkness. Out back, a garden path led down to a small river. Willow trees rested on its banks and flowers stood at its mouth. On the other side of the river was a forest; tall and grand.

Deep inside the clouded wood stood a girl of only eleven. She was dressed lightly for the cold chill that rang through the trees causing leaves of red, orange, yellow and brown to fall to its floor. Only a dress and thin cloak helped bade out the brisk night air. She was shivering. Her eyes were glazed and beginning to water but she wouldn't let her tears fall. No; she wouldn't let him see her cry.

She trudged slowly through the thicket, glancing around nervously as she went. Who knew what beast would jump out of the fog and attack? She couldn't let her guard down. Occasionally, she would call out his name; but it didn't help. He had run from her. Run to make her scared. He knew that she was afraid of being alone at night, especially when it was a night like this.

She wanted to turn back; turn and run for the refuge of his manor but she couldn't. It's not that she didn't want to but the fact that she didn't know her way back. She needed him to take her back. Why had he left her like this? He was supposed to be looking after her while their parents were out. Of all nights, why was it tonight that her mother and father had been summoned by _him_? She knew that one day she would become one of _his_ servants, just like they were, but not now; she was too young, too vulnerable.

She continued walking. It felt like she was going around in circles. How long had she been out here? To her, it was too long. There was a rustle in the bushes to her right. Slowly she turned towards the source of the noise. Could it be him? Was he hiding in the bushes to frighten her?

"Come on Draco, I know it's you." She said confidently although her tone of voice did not reflect the way she felt inside.

No one responded. Knowing him, it was his version of a joke.

"Draco, it's not funny. Just come out." She said letting down her guard.

The bushes rustled more loudly than before. The leaves began to shake. Suddenly, it made its move.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as a ball of black hit her chest before falling to the ground.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that it was nothing to fear. A long black cat curled up around her legs, rubbing its head against her.

"Shadow," She sighed in relief. "It's only you."

She reached down taking the cat into her arms. It didn't protest, only purred waiting to be petted. She loved this cat. It reminded her of Draco; the way it's fur was always groomed to perfection and its grey eyes locked onto hers showing no emotion.

"How did you get out here?" She asked the cat as she continued to walk through the forest. "Surely Draco wouldn't let you out on a night like this? Did you escape?"

The cat only blinked its eyes. The girl continued to talk to the cat to take her mind off the silence around her. They didn't get far, however, before there was another rustle of leaves near by. _Maybe it's only the wind_ she thought to herself as she gripped Shadow tighter. She stalked slowly ahead but the sound didn't subside. No, it only grew louder. Shadow jumped out of her arms and darted off into the trees.

"Hey, where are you going?" She called after the retreating cat. "Come back!"

Not wanting to stick around and see what made the mysterious sound she ran. Deeper and deeper into the woods she went. Over her heavy breathing she could hear footsteps. Someone was chasing her. Faster and faster she ran but it was just no use, her pursuer was quicker. Passing a bramble of thorns her cloak got stuck. She tried to rip it free but it was just no use. Her chaser was gaining on her and there was no way that she was going to stand around and wait for them. She swiftly reached up and undone the pin before running away, leaving her cloak to get destroyed by nature.

Within no time the footsteps were back. _If Draco hadn't have left me this would never have happened_ she thought to herself.

SNAP!

She was too late. She snapped a fallen branch and had plummeted to the ground in the process. She scrambled to her feet with haste but the fall had lost her the time she needed to escape. Before she could make to continue running a hand clamped down on her shoulder. It was cold and the grip was tight. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to she the face of the one who had took the time to chase her.

"You're not getting away from me again." A cold voice drawled.

Suddenly all of her fears were gone. She knew that voice all too well and it was nothing to be afraid. She quickly spun around and locked her arms around a young boy's neck, hiding her head in his chest. He was a boy not much taller than she was. He had whitish-blonde, slicked back hair and pale unblemished skin. His eyes were a stormy grey that generally showed no emotion but at the shock of the young girl collapsing into his open arms, they showed a subtle happiness. He did not return her embrace, although even if he wanted to he couldn't. His arms were now frozen at his sides in surprise.

"Draco, where have you been?" The girl asked as she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Around." Draco replied smoothly as he stared back at her.

"It wasn't very nice of you running away like that." The girl said in a choked voice.

"I know. I was just having a bit of fun." He replied nonchalantly but after seeing her hurt expression added "But I shouldn't have left you alone Pansy, I was supposed to be watching you."

Pansy nodded her head in response taking his apology into account. She dropped her hands from his neck and began to play with the hem of her dress.

"Why did you run from me?" Draco asked as he calmed from his shock and moved to lean against the nearest tree.

"I was afraid you were someone else." Pansy said simply as she also regained her composure.

"And where's your cloak? It's freezing out."

"I lost it when I was running from you." She said in barely more than a whisper.

"Come on," Draco began as he moved back over to her "I'd better get you back inside before this fog gets thicker and I lose sight of the path. Oh, and you're going to need this…" He undid his cloak and hooked it around her shoulders.

She smiled his sentiment but it was a confused sort of smile. It wasn't like a Malfoy to be generous.

"Don't you need it?" She asked as she began to follow him back through the woods.

"I'll be fine." He responded as he led the way back.

They were silent until they hit the forest edge.

"Why did we stop?" Pansy asked as she looked over at Draco.

He was staring at her; there was a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before. She couldn't decipher what it was but she really didn't care.

"Pansy," Draco started as he moved closer to her.

"Yeah?" She asked getting a tingling feeling as he moved his hand up to brush her cheek.

"Just so you know, I'll always be there to look after you, just like tonight. And although I may be a little mean sometimes, I don't mean it."

"You don't?" She questioned trying not to sound to childish.

"No. And in truth, I enjoy having you around." Draco leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He dropped his hand from her face and took her small, doll-like hand in his. "Come on, I'm sure that our parents will be home soon and they'll get really angry if they find out that we've been out alone in the forest on a night like this."

He continued to hold her had as he led her back to his manor, not saying another word. Pansy blushed silently and smiled to herself. Draco had admitted it, he liked having her around. And he kissed her! It's what she wanted from the day they met three years ago; nothing more than a kiss and to know that she meant something to him. The kiss on the cheek, his hand in hers, it was almost like a fairytale. For once she got what she wanted, it surprised her however, that it had happened on a night like this.

A/N: This is my first ever one-shot. I wanted to attempt to do a fic where Draco and Pansy were younger, much unlike my other ones where they are nearing the end of their time at Hogwarts. I think I will do a few more one-shots before continuing on with my Seducment of a Slytherin fic though. I am sort of stuck in a rut with that one. Also, I will be experimenting some more with different setting besides the school. Possibly my next one will be a little more deep than fluffy but I cannot deny it, I love fluff! Perhaps if anyone has a request I may try to write you a personalized fic, that is, if it is a Draco/Pansy. I would like to dedicate this fic to Porcelin.Heart or Isabella (whichever you prefer) Because it was her amazing one-shots Tango, that inspired me to try and write my own. Thanks for some good reads Isabella! Also, this goes out to Eleen, because she is someone who has read every word to all of my fics and helped me out in the process of writing and thinking of ideas for Mr. Zabini...Thanks Eleen!


End file.
